


The Exchange

by Haywire



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Avengers: Endgame (Movie) Spoilers, Gen, Post-Avengers: Endgame (Movie), Post-Endgame, Seriously Endgame spoilers inside, Spoilers, You Have Been Warned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-03
Updated: 2019-05-03
Packaged: 2020-02-16 10:38:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 685
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18689806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Haywire/pseuds/Haywire
Summary: Steve Rogers has a job to do, and he's going to accomplish it, whatever it takes.Spoilers for Endgame, read at your own risk.





	The Exchange

**Author's Note:**

> Spoilers for Endgame! Spoilers inside! Spooooooooooooilers!
> 
> Endgame spoilers, seriously.
> 
> Ok, if you get spoiled after all of this, it's on you. XD

The bruised purple clouds of Vormir occluded most of the light from its permanently eclipsed sun, giving it a permanent dusk-like appearance.

Given his task, Steve couldn’t help but approve as he climbed the last step to the top of the mountain. A pair of spires dominated his surroundings, looming large over the strewn rubble and broken boulders on the otherwise featureless plateau.

On one of the boulders a wraith-like visage hovered, clad in a black cape with its hood masking whomever - or whatever - was underneath. It remained motionless as Steve approached, floating in place until he was about ten feet away.

“Welcome Steven, son of Joseph and Sarah,” came an eerie yet familiar voice. He’d been warned about who to expect here, but Steve would’ve recognized that voice anywhere.

“Never thought I’d see you again, Schmidt,” he replied, reflexively clenching both fists and tensing his muscles up as the figure lowered its hood.

“I’ve not heard that name in some time…” the Stonekeeper wheezed. “Not since I was banished here to protect the stone, which… this is interesting.”

The Stonekeeper had no eyebrows, but Steve could almost see an invisible pair raising on the wraith as he reached his hand out, revealing the Soul gem in his palm.

“Most curious. I am bound to this spot while the gem is here, but if you have the gem then I should be free to leave.” Testing his ethereal bindings, the wraith moved to descent the mountain, but he could not advance past where Steve stood.

He sighed and looked down at the ground, resigned to his fate. His gaze then moved back up and turned to Steve once again. “Then it is clear. You intend to return the gem.”

“I do.”

The being formerly known as the Red Skull extended a bony appendage toward the orange stone, only to pause when Steve closed his hand once more.

“We need to discuss ground rules first.”

“You are mistaken if you think I have any say in how things work around here, mein Freund,” said the Stonekeeper with a chuckle.

“I know the basic rules. A soul for a soul.” Clint had told him what’d happened in great detail.

“Yes, but you are not here to retrieve the Soul stone,” the wraith said, floating back towards the top of the mountain. “You are returning it, having used it, or so I presume.”

“Why does that matter?” Steve looked down at the gem in his hand. “I’m returning it, and asking for a soul in exchange for its return.”

“If you did that, then there would’ve been no price to pay whatsoever for taking it in the first place.” The Stonekeeper attempted to make a tsking sound, which came out as a disturbing clicking sound of bone on bone. “That cannot be.”

“That’s not what I intend to do,” said Steve, staring down at the stone for another long beat before matching the Stonekeepers gaze.

“I see.” The Stonekeeper looked out over the edge of the mountain, down to the stone dais at the very bottom, then back to Steve. “Then if you are sure…”

Steve relaxed one of his hands, letting something drop to the ground, while he squeezed the other and started for the edge of the cliff.

“Whatever it takes.”

-

“5, 4, 3, 2, 1…” Bruce said, then flicked a switch.

Nothing happened.

“Something’s not right, he - wait.”

A suited figure appeared on the platform, immediately falling to one knee, head bowing down low.

“Steve, are you alright? We were worried there for a second that… that you…” Bruce stopped suddenly, and held out his arms, keeping Bucky and Sam back from the machine.

The figure shuddered and reached up with trembling arms, touching the side of the uniform’s helmet. With a nearly inaudible whoosh the helmet retracted, revealing a tangle of red hair and a pair of sad green eyes staring back up at the three of them.

Holding out her hand, Nat opened her palm and showed them an old compass, complete with a faded black and white picture inside of its lid.


End file.
